Constitution of the Noodlecat Server
The Constitution of the Noodlecat Server is the listing of official rules and roles on the server. It can be changed at any moment by any of the Supremes and is one of the most contested of scriptures in the Noodlecat cult. They have their own channel, and as such, ever since the reset of the Holy Scripture channel, is the only holy book to currently have its own channel. New members of the server are expected to read the constitution. In spite of this, very few do. In fact, even administrators forget to read the constitution. This makes Jack Jones, one of only two Supremes and owner of the server, upset. Due to this lack of interest, it is worth noting that many of these debates mentioned in this article are often either between Alex Motazedi and Jack or more often just between Alex and himself. The Current Wording The Constitution has had many rules adjusted and has gone through around three major revamps. At one point, it used to be small enough to fit in a singular Discord message, having fewer than 2000 characters; that day has long past. Unlike the first iteration, the current iteration can be split into two sections. Where the first one ends and the second one begins is easily seen as there's a gaudy line of dashes separating them. Roles System The roles system is the opening portion of the Constitution. Few changes have been made to the role system, aside from the elimination of the roles of DJ and Chief Kickabitch From The Slapahoe Tribe. However, both of those removed roles are missed by their former titleholders (Alex Motazedi and Miles Capehart respectively). The text verbatim is as follows as of 12/29/2018: It is worth noting, the constitution does not enumerate all roles, as demonstrated by one of the oldest and most important roles, the Servitor. Due to that case law, it can either be implied that the Supremes can create administrative roles and dole them out without revealing it to anyone, or that Jack Jones just had a brain fart. Rules The rules shift quite frequently, and indeed, there is further explanation of each rule in detail in the next section of the article. The last update was on 2/12/2019 with the reintroduction of the ruling against Zionist Propaganda. The Rules Rule 0 Rule 0 was introduced to appease former member, Jake O'Shagnessy, and his demands to make the rules Zero-indexed, as such, the rule originally stated "The rules are to be zero-indexed" until Jack decided to make it useful. Similarly, for a while, Alex suggested it have reference Kurt Gödel in the explanation for the enumeration of rules, but Jack changed that in the latest reform when he realized that such verbiage would require him to add explanation for punishment, and that would be just unacceptable, as that would require him to be a responsible leader and he didn't sign up for that when decided to make a server for shit posting. Due to this history, Rule 0 is the third least likely to change, which is a real shame because it's also highly critiqued for establishing Lex non scripta. Rule 1 This rule was made in response to Alex Motazedi wanting to upload NSFW content to the server. There has been some debate as to the particular meaning of "NSFW content" in this context. There are various fringe cases, most notably that of mild ecchi and that of memes that reference NSFW things without depicting them. However, these fringe instances have case law; Jack Jones has allowed and even participated in the uploading of memes with lewd references to the memes chat. Mild ecchi, however, has not been so well received. Rule 2 This one has been hard to interpret. Many have debated the meaningfulness of certain messages to spam. Some believe meaning comes from the author, whereas others view it coming from the inherent nature of the text. Rule 3 This rule was made in response to the uploading of an image of Wikipe-tan in a bikini, and unlike any other rule, has not changed wording since its inception. Of all the rules, this one has the most clear interpretation. Case law and official extra-legal statements by Jack Jones have set in stone that a "loli" is a petite and neotenous/youthful in appearance woman. Since this only covers the lewding of females, this rule has resulted in lewding of Shotas (or young boys) as a loophole. While some have suggested the changing of the rules to prevent the lewding of all youth, shotacon at this point has been so well established in the culture of Noodlecat that such will probably never happen. There has also been discussion as the definition "lewding". The current working definition from the case established by the Knights and Jack Jones is that to lewd is to "create or share depictions of, encouragement of, or suggestion in favor of sex or sexual explicit acts in fiction or imagining". However, enforcement thereof is not as consistently applied as it ought to be. Rule 4 Rule 5 Rule 6 Rule 7 Rule 8